


The Boy and the Titan Shifter

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Titans, soft, titan shifter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 06:57:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12227883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: In which Armin is the first to help Eren after a battle, an experiment, or maybe just a failed attempt to turn into a Titan.





	The Boy and the Titan Shifter

"Oh Eren," Armin said, exasperated at the Titan Shifter standing at the door, with bloody hands and wrists, obviously a failed attempt at turning into a titan, "Did you have permission to try to turn into a Titan?"

"No," He grumbled, "Stupid Horseface made me angry."

Armin laughed, but led Eren into the bunks, grabbing the first aid kit from under his bed and sitting Eren down. Armin studied the bite marks.

"I will never understand how you can do that, just... Hurt yourself like that," Armin mumbled, taking a washcloth and wetting it with water from a bottle, before gently cleaning his hands with the warm towel.

Eren shrugged and whimpered at the towel touching his wounds, "Shh, it's okay," Armin said, pausing his actions and kissing Eren lightly, to calm him down from the pain. Armin grabbed a role of bandage from the box, and a small knife, before starting to wrap up Eren's hands. Once one was wrapped up, he used a knife to cut the bandage so he could tuck it in, so it would stay. He then set to work on the other one.

"I love you."

Armin's movements faltered, "Huh?" He asked, probably sounding stupid but he wanted to make sure he heard right.

"You heard me. I love you," Eren repeated.

"I love you too," Armin said, smiling as he tried not to squeal.

Armin finished up what he was doing, and Eren and him laid on the bed, limbs tangling and they just wanted to be  _close._

"Tell me about the ocean again, Armin."

"Hm, well the books say it's so wide that it covers seventy percent of the world," Armin says, "And it's blue. Very blue, but I don't understand that because water is clear... And salty! It's supposed to taste really salty. And... And... There's creatures and plants that live in it. And apparently there's mountains and trenches cause by 'tectonic plates' which is apparently what the Earth is made of."

"I love it when you talk about things you're passionate about. It's cute."


End file.
